Definding Agenst Dark Aura
by Beauty yet to be found
Summary: Raven is an Aura Guardian. One day she meets an evil man who turns his Luncario into a human. Luncario and Raven must stop the rise of dark aura. Will romance somehow find away into there hearts? Sorry the summary sucks. Reviews are awesome!


Hi my name is Raven and I'm an Aura Guardian! Well I'm still training, so technically not officially, but that doesn't matter. What does matter is that I'm traveling an angry, irritating, inconsiderate, asshole. Let me explain.

About a week ago I was just mining my own business and walking through the woods when I heard huge BOOM. Of course I ran to see what it was. When I got there the air around me was a thick smoke. There was an evil laugh off in the distance.

"Who are you?" the voice asked. It was deep and intimidating.

"Raven. W-Who are you?" I asked.

"You are very special. Are you aware?" Changing the subject….I hate it people do that. "You're training to be an Aura Guardian correct? Well you certainly have a long way to go."

I was surprised. I had never met this man in my life, yet he knew why I was traveling? Creepy! Then I heard a groan and looked to my left. There was a Lucario. It looked very badly hurt. The man smirked.

"That's my Lucario. He's a good tool, but other than that he's useless." I was starting to get mad. How could he talk about his pokemon that way?!

"How can you say that?!" I yelled. He then walked closer to me, so close that we were almost touching. He was tall, had shoulder length grey hair, and strange red eyes. He didn't look very old in the face, (I would guess he was in his mid-twenties) but his eyes looked a million years old. I must say he was intimidating.

"Who are you to say that to my face?" His voice contained a small amount of anger.

"W-Well I just don't think pokemon are just tools. There living beings and we should respect them," I told him.

"Perfect," he said to himself and then threw his aura at his Luncario. He pushed me down next to the hurt pokemon and did something to me. I'm not even sure what it was, but it felt awful. It was like someone was my soul and fusing it inside of something. Soul rape or maybe aura rape?

The man did seem to use aura on the Lucario. Was he an Aura Guardian? Nah, he's to dickheaded. Then it stopped. After a few minutes of laying on the 'oh so comfortable' forest floor I got up and cheeked on the Luncario, only it wasn't a Luncario.

' _What how did it turn into a human?!'_ I thought to myself. It had turned into a human boy! How the f***k did that happen and he was _naked_! Not the most comfortable situation I've ever been in. Thankfully he was still unconscious. I have to admit he was handsome with blue and black hair.

I have never been pretty with my reddish purple hair and green eyes. Thank a lot mom and dad cursed you daughter with the worst color combo ever. Stupid genetics.

I looked for my bag and it was still on my back. I thought maybe a healing potion would help him. I grabbed it out of out of my bag got him to drink it. He awoke shortly after.

"What happened?" he said.

"Oh thank Arceus! You're awake!"

"Who are you?"

"Well my name is Raven. And if you haven't noticed you now a human. That would be the first question I would ask in your situation," I told him. He then looked down.

"What the hell?! How did this happen?! Where's Clove?! I swear I'll kill him when I find him!"

"Woah calm down! I don't know how this happened and I don't know who you're talking about." He looked into my eyes as if he were searching for something.

"Interesting. What a strange aura you have."

"You can since aura?!" I asked getting excited. "What does it look like?! Does it have a certain color?!"

"Why are you so excited about aura?" he asked.

"Well if you must know I'm training to be an Aura Guardian!" He then started laughing.

"A Guardian? You haven't even seen aura yet!"

"Stop laughing!"

"Relax. Your aura is special. You've got pentacle. Since I'm stuck like this I'll help you."

"Really?!"

"Yes now I must ask. Am I biologically correct?" I blushed a hit him upside the head after that. I got Him clothes. That's really how it started.

 _ **Hello people! I hope you liked this chapter. It will get better I promise. Please review!**_


End file.
